Claimed
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Maou x Conrad x Yuuri - Oneshot. Yuuri/Maou has been sneaking into Conrad's room at night, unconsciously? Concerned Gwendal is worried. Rape alert, people, with Conrad feeling dubious.


Story: Claimed

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Maou x Conrad x Yuuri

Ratings: M

Warnings: Yaoi. ^^

* Of course, I do not own kyou kara maou, including its characters.

* _Italic_ – thoughts

* Nazukeoya – the person who named me

**Claimed**

He knew. He knew everything about his dear brother. Nevertheless, this includes Conrad's feelings towards Yuuri.

"Gwendal, please quit it…"

"Conrart," his threw his brother a stern look, "Please remember that you're a soldier and you are to fulfill your duty to protect his majesty. Please do not mix up your responsibilities and emotions," he added, "and Wolfram."

"Yes, Gwendal," his brother replied, his tone softer, "I am fully aware of where I stand, and I certainly have not expected anything from his majesty. All I hope for is to be able to serve him and protect him till the day I exhale my last breathe." Conrad continued, "Nothing more than that."

His brother showed his concerns fully, "I hope you remember every word you've said today. I do not want to see my brother getting hurt."

"Gwendal," Conrad replied with a forced smile, "My feelings towards him is totally one sided. Besides, he seems to be in very good terms with Wolfram these days. I'm absolutely sure that his majesty holds no feelings other than godfather and son towards me."

There was a long pause before Gwendal decided to let this matter drop. He didn't want either of his brothers getting hurt merely just because of an unrequited love from a certain king. He look at his worn out brother, "You seem exhausted after traveling to and fro to the human village. Excuse yourself and have a rest. Your job for today is completed. I'll be patrolling tonight."

Conrad just looked at his elder brother and smiled, "Thank you, Gwendal."

Conrad left Gwendal's office after his last words, yes, he was unfailingly tired after the whole day out and busy. He eagerly proceeded to his bedroom for his reward after his hard work for the day. When he opened his room door, the first thing he saw was his large cozy bed. Ahh, how tempting it looked, the bed inviting himself to be flung towards it. But when he looked again, he felt another presence in his room. He unsheathed his sword towards the dark shadow hidden, "Who are you, show yourself."

He heard a smirk in return, "As expected from my warrior." The hidden person moved forward, slowly revealing himself from the dark. "How alert."

Conrad's eyes enlarged when he saw the slim slits from the Maou, "Your Majesty!"

Gwendal's eyes scanned through his table just to find a few documents regarding the human tribes which belonged to Conrad. He added another wrinkle on his forehead, "So forgetful." Since Gwendal have not assumed Conrad to fall asleep so quickly, he took the documents and headed to Conrad's quarters.

Conrad hurriedly dropped his sword to his side and kneeled, "Your Majesty, I apologize for raising my sword against you. I'll accept any punishment given."

"Accept any punishment?" his voice was extraordinarily cold. "Are you certain you what you've just said, Lord Weller? Or rather, I should address you _Conrart_?" The Maou's finger played with the strands falling from Conrad's forehead.

Conrad was petrified from what he has just heard. This presence… From the slits and body size, he was certain Yuuri's in his Maou form, but his touch, this caress, it felt… just like Yuuri's. His voice sounded just like Yuuri's, probably more matured, but… _Conrart_? Was that what he heard from Yuuri's voice?

"Prove your loyalty to me…"

Conrad bowed his head, "Yes."

Gwendal reached his brother's room door but he certainly did not expect the door to be unlocked. A gap was left open, enabling him to sneak his head in, but he stopped when he heard a voice speak, "Then lock yourself to the railings of the window. Use this." He heard sounds of metals clinging on the floor. "I'll free you when your mission is done."

Gwendal's eyes shot open when he saw glimpse of the person, _"The Maou?!"_

Conrad hadn't seen such thing from Shin Makoku; it must have been something Yuuri have brought from Earth. It has a chain connecting two circle-like things, it seemed like a handcuff, but definitely different from those in Shin Makoku. Moreover, it was decorated with white feathery silky fabrics.

Conrad had no choice, it was a direct order from the king and there is no way of disobeying it. He moved to the nearest window and clicked the metal shut around his left wrist. Then he tangled the metal chain around the long rails of the window slightly above his head before shutting the other metal shut, leaving him limited space to move his wrists. His heart increased its beating speed as he could guess what was to be done to him from the lust from the Maou's gaze. Knowing the fact that he was completely unable to escape was terrifying him too. "Your Majesty…"

The Maou moved towards his prey cautiously, his steps producing light sounds hardly audible. He bent his head slightly to catch Conrad's eyes whilst his fingers unbuckle Conrad's buttons and unzipped his pants, "I would appreciate it if this is to be kept as a secret between the both of us only."

Conrad shut his eyes, he was unable to continue staring at the gazes the taller man was giving; he knew very well of what is going to happen to him, "Y-Yes."

The Maou smirked and pulled Conrad's pants down, his undergarments follow suit soon. He removed his own then, his straining erection waiting to penetrate Conrad.

Gwendal shoved his fist into his mouth; he was filled with shocking surprise and anger of what the Maou's doing with his younger brother, but he was powerless to do anything. He couldn't restrain the Maou from ravishing his brother, not when Conrad already gave his consent to that man. His brother didn't even protest when the double black gave him the orders to lock himself; come to think of it, probably Conrad had dreamt of this to happen, probably Conrad even wanted this to happen. But this would only hurt Conrad even more. Conrad doesn't seem to care.

Conrad yelped when he felt Yuuri's erection sliding across his tight opening, it felt like he was being ripped apart as he wasn't prepared before the double black shoved his member into him.

Gwendal was shaking in anger when he heard his brother's voice trying desperately not to scream. He wanted to burst in but the door closed shut with a thump, the Maou has probably sensed his presence and locked the door with his power. He stormed off to his room; Yuuri's going to explain himself tomorrow morning.

* * *

Conrad forced his eyes open just to find himself lying naked on his bed. He shoved his blanket off and hurried to change his clothes. He stood in front of his mirror, recalling the incident the night before. He clenched his eyes shut, he felt ashamed of what he had done few hours ago, he had had sex when asked from the Maou; he submitted himself willingly to him. The stinging pain in his ass was a strong proof of their activity last night. Apparently, he was grateful when he didn't see Yuuri in his room when he woke up. But now it's time for their usual morning jog.

_Can I still face him after what we have done yesterday? What should I say when I meet him later?_

He shook his head and walked towards Yuuri's chambers. He knocked the door a few times, when he couldn't hear any response he turned the door knob and entered.

"_I would appreciate it if this is to be kept as a secret between the both of us only."_

Conrad flinched at those words. He had to keep this as a secret and pretend as if nothing had happened the night before. "Heika, it's time for our morning jog." He kept his voice as cheerful as he could. "Please wake up!"

Yuuri stirred on his bed before trying to sit up, "Ahh, Conrad." He rubbed his eyes, "Good morning. Oh my, I feel so tired today. Wolfram must have kicked me out of bed the whole night. My back hurts."

Conrad's eyes jolted open, _have he forgotten whatever he had done last night?_

"If that's the case, Your Majesty, would you like to cancel today's routine?"

"Ahh, no, no, Conrad, I'll be there in a minute. And it's Yuuri," he emphasized on his name, "Nazukeoya."

Conrad smiled his usual charm, "Yes, Yuuri."

* * *

Gwendal eyed both Yuuri and his brother during breakfast, but it seems like there isn't any difference. Yuuri seemed cheerful as ever, smiling and greeting everyone who passes by and Conrad is… just like Conrad, keeping his poker face on, hiding his true feelings and expressions beneath the smiling mask.

"I'm done, please excuse me." Conrad wiped his mouth clean and proceeded to leave the dining table.

"I'm done as well," Gwendal placed his fork and knife onto his plate, "I need to talk to you, Conrad."

"Alright."

Both the brothers left the dining hall, walking side by side. When they reached Gwendal's office, Gwendal locked the door to prevent anyone from entering and distracting their conversation. He questioned Conrad with his stern voice, "Explain yourself with heika yesterday night." He didn't even bother hiding his anger from his brother.

Conrad's expression turned from those cheerful to blank, he certainly have not expected his brother to shoot him this question, "H-How did you---"

"I saw it." His voice raising, "I saw him stripping you off, I saw him taking you in, and I saw him ravishing my own little brother when he already had Wolfram as his fiancé!" Gwendal's voice shaky as he tried to remain calm, "Explain yourself, Conrart."

The brunette didn't know what else to answer his brother, covered half his face with his right hand, the other one clenching the table, "I do not know. I couldn't understand either. He came to my room and did all those things to me, but he seemed to forget about this whole matter. When I woke up, Yuuri has already left my room. That's all I know."

Gwendal felt like murdering Yuuri, "He raped you and yet he forgot about the whole matter?!"

"Gwendal," Conrad hastily corrected his brother, though he was hurt deep inside, "He didn't rape me. I was willing to do it. I gave him my consent."

"So you're trying to tell me that you won't take any action upon this matter?"

"There's nothing that I can do. If he's taking me for the sake of pleasure," Conrad didn't know how to continue his sentence, "I, I have once swore to him that I'll give him my---"

"Conrart---!" He felt like tearing his brother into pieces. How could someone be so stubborn?

"Gwendal, please." Conrad looked deeply into Gwendal's eyes. "He wanted it to be a secret. And I'm sure this wouldn't happen again."

Gwendal stared into Conrad; he was defeated again, "Fine. If that is your choice, I could do nothing to change it."

"Thank you Gwendal," Conrad's voice soft, "And sorry for disappointing you."

* * *

Conrad entered his room that night and slammed his back onto his bed, exhausted. "Welcome back, Lord Weller." Conrad jerked at the greeting; however he wasn't surprised to find the Maou there. He has been paying him continuous visit since the first night he had taken him. That was a week before.

"Your Majesty."

"You seem very tired, my lion." His was teased Conrad as he whispers near his ears, "How are you going to submit yourself to me tonight if you're in such a pathetic condition?"

"Your Majesty," he stood up from his bed, "I, I am more than willing to do anything for you."

The Maou smiled while his hands worked in his own pants, "Then strip yourself." Yuuri managed to get rid of his trousers and he sat on Conrad's bed, his eyes carefully observing the piece of skin slowly revealing. He had never seen something so beautiful in his past 4000 years of his soul years, his lust on Lord Weller was unstoppable, he was just too irresistible. "You're so beautiful…"

Conrad managed to remove all his clothes; he was completely naked in front of the Maou. He climbed into his bed and sat on his knees, facing the other man. Yuuri's hands held his own flaccid member, "Take me into your mouth."

Conrad stunt for a while, before registering the command given. He bent his head and took Yuuri into his lips. He heard a soft grunt, his lips worked up and down the soon hardening member, earning moans from Yuuri. Yuuri had his fingers clasp tightly holding Conrad's blanket as he felt he was about to come, his pre cum leaking continuously as he shoved Conrad away from him and pushed the soldier onto the bed. He wasted no time spreading Conrad's legs and slammed his erection hard and deep into Conrad, he heard his knight yelping but he was unable to control himself anymore, he continued fucking Conrad senselessly.

_I've never seen something so tempting as you, Lord Weller…_

A tear crept from Conrad's eyes, it was painful having someone to penetrate him without properly preparing him; but at least he was taken on bed and without handcuffs, unlike the first few nights he was fucked. The next thing he knew was waking up naked again, blankets around him. He found it so hard to move after the rough activity last night. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulder even tightly; silent tears crept cautiously across his cheek. He felt hurt; hurt from Yuuri's actions. He felt humiliated; humiliated because he was merely treated as a sex pet. Yuuri doesn't seem to remember anything from their night activities. It's been a week long; he didn't know how to face Yuuri, he was clueless of what to do next. If only he could tell someone… Gwendal?

Conrad crept out of his bed, slowly putting his uniform on. He felt dizzy the moment he lost contact from the bed, but he ignored it and walked towards Yuuri's room. No, he couldn't tell Gwendal. His brother would surely end the Maou's life if he did. What about Hahaue--

He couldn't finish his thought as he tumbled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Conrad lifted his eyelids forcefully, he saw Yuuri's smile widen and yelled, "Gisela, he's awake!"

"Heika…"

"Conrad, don't move." Yuuri placed his palm onto Yuuri's forehead, "At least the fever has lower down." Somehow Yuuri doesn't seem as cheerful as before. Or should he say, Yuuri looked sad?

"Lord Weller," Gisela positioned himself next to him, "Are you feeling better? Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?"

"No, just my head, that's all."

Everyone in the room kept silent, until Gunter couldn't take it anymore and he burst, "Are you sure? What about your back and ass? Doesn't it hurt after having rough sex for a long period of time continuously?! Conrad, you're such a disgrace, you've disappointed me!"

Conrad was shocked to hear the direct accusation from his former teacher. Yuuri looked away from Conrad disappointed whilst Gwendal looked like he's ready to kill.

"Explain yourself!"

Conrad turned his head from everyone's gaze, '_so they have found out'_. It's not like he was willing to do these sorts of things. Yes, he admit, he do have feelings for Yuuri but not to the extend that he's happy to be his pet.

"Conrad, were you assaulted or he does have your consent?"

It hurt even more to hear those kind words from Yuuri.

Gwendal knew this wouldn't head anywhere, therefore he broke the awkward silence in the room, "Your Majesty, are you sure that you couldn't remember anything at all?"

"Gwendal," Conrad's voice weak, "Please---"

"Do I have anything to do with this?" Yuuri ask, puzzled.

Gwendal clenched his eyes. This is going to be embarrassing both Yuuri and Conrad nonetheless, but the truth is to be told. "You were the one who assaulted my brother. Probably you have not realized that you've been sneaking to Conrart's room at night, in the Maou mode, and yes, you did have sex with him."

Yuuri was petrified upon hearing Gwendal's words. He turned to Conrad but the soldier turned his head to the other side to avoid looking at Yuuri. He felt so humiliated. Gunter fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious whilst Gisela's eyes were as wide as saucers. "H-Heika…"

"Conrad, I…" he didn't know what to explain; he was shocked to his feet himself. "I didn't---"

"Yuuri."

Yuuri turned to see Wolfram standing in front of him. "Wolfram, I--"

Slap!

"How dare you assault my brother when you're engaged to someone else," Wolfram tried to control his tears, "The engagement is off." He stormed off Conrad's room.

"Wolfram!"

"Heika, please hold on, would you mind if I check your pulse?"

Besides handing Gisela his wrist, he didn't know what else to respond. Gisela paused for a moment before turning back to Yuuri, "Heika, you have been liking Conrart for a long time, haven't you?"

"Ahh, Gisela, what are you---"

"The effect of your hidden emotions resulted in this. You craved for Conrart since long before, but you feel that you're unable to reach him. Therefore, your Maou form, which I should say is the more aggressive part of you, took control over your body. In this form, you feel more confident of yourself to take Conrad on."

"I knew it." Gwendal's voice startled everyone in the room, "I think it's better for both of you to sort out your feelings. Before anything else gets worse then this. I'll deal with Wolfram."

Gisela promptly kept all her things in her medical box and left the room after Gwendal.

"Yuuri…"

"Conrad, rest for now," Yuuri used his Maryoku to drift Conrad into deep sleep.

* * *

Conrad stirred on his bed. It seems that it's already night time and thanks Shinou that he didn't feel his head being squeezed and crunched like morning. He turned his head to the right and found Yuuri sitting next to him. "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Conrad," Yuuri replied calmly, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuuri?"

"Y-Yuuri…"

"Conrad," Yuuri held Conrad's hands in his, "I'm sorry. I apologize for whatever I have done in my past, I apologize for assaulting you. I, I'm being such a jerk---"

"Yuuri," Conrad's other hand caressed Yuuri cheek, "Do you love me?"

Conrad felt Yuuri's cheek heating up. Yuuri use his one hand and caught Conrad's hand on his face. He planted a kiss on his palm, "Yes."

Conrad smiled and pulled Yuuri onto his bed. He grabbed Yuuri in his arms, "Yuuri, I love you too, I wouldn't want to let you go again."

Yuuri snuggled closer into the soldier's chest, all so warm and protective. "Conrad, I'm so sorry again for doing those things to you."

"I'm okay about it, Yuuri."

There was a pause in between. "But Conrad, does it hurt? I mean, Gwendal told me that he saw me stripping you off and thrusting my uhh, _that one_ into you, but I really couldn't remember a thing. It's really not fair, I've never even seen you naked but _that_ Maou has."

Yuuri paused again. _Isn't that Maou myself?_ Yuuri shook his head, "What am I talking about?!"

"Yuuri," Conrad pulled Yuuri close enough so that their lips touched lightly, but that we apart Yuuri's face was as red as tomato, so hot that Conrad could feel it burning. "C-Conrad! Y-You should have warned me first! T-That's my f-f-first kiss…"

Conrad smirked, "But Yuuri, you've kissed me senselessly nights before. But I doubt you could remember any of that."

"I-I've kissed you b-before…?"

"Yes."

"It's not fair I couldn't remember anything!"

"It's alright, Yuuri. We have plenty of time ahead. I'll try my very best to retrieve your lost memory. But this time it'll be me putting _that_ in." His knight whispered seductively.

"C-Conrad, don't tease me, I'll---"

"Yuuri, I know you're not ready of doing it _consciously_, neither do I. My ass is still hurt and sore. Therefore, definitely not today."

Yuuri's eyes were apologetic again, "Conrad, I'm---"

Yuuri's lips were attacked by Conrad's mischievous ones again. "Please do not apologize anymore." Conrad's hungry lips deepen to search Yuuri's sweet taste, "Besides, you're mine now. No one is taking you away from me."

Yuuri broke the kiss panting. He buried his head deeper into Conrad's chest. "Conrad, when I'm older I'll definitely take you on again."

Conrad smiled, "We'll wait for that day to arrive."

* * *

**The End**

A/N: woops. I'm in the yaoi fangirl mode again. =.=' anyways, please read and review..? was it bad..?

Please tell me what you think..!


End file.
